


Mcr00d

by Valgeristik



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lit its just that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgeristik/pseuds/Valgeristik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo's an asshole and Mccree is in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mcr00d

**Author's Note:**

> sO HEY its my first time writing them so, u know
> 
> BUT ANYWAY i started it with [ this ](http://blu3mila.tumblr.com/post/145878239471/and-ill-only-lie-when-you-dont-want-the-truth) art in mind and  
> the mood kind of Changed Completely but i still like it  
> GO CHECK OUT THE ART THO ITS REAL GOOD

The rain was crushing down heavily, drumming against the flimsy wooden ceiling of the abandoned house they holed up in.  
Finding cover in between missions wasn't always easy, so Mccree was grateful even for this husk of a building. Was a bit cold, though.  
And looking at Hanzo only made him feel colder: the man didn't even bother putting his second sleeve on.  
\- Hey, darlin' - Mccree calls out across the room. The other man makes a vague "mmm?" sound, seemingly focused on examining his arrows.  
\- Aren't ya cold?  
Hanzo pauses his actions, looks up. Theres an unimpressed look on his face, one Jesse returns with his most dashing smile.  
Hanzo huffs and shakes his lowered head. Mccree can see the corners of his mouth pull into a smile, though, so he waits for an answer.  
\- Maybe i am.  
\- Well _i_ definitely am. - the cowboy makes a show of shivering - reckon if nobody cuddles up with me soon i may just die.  
\- Really? - Hanzo lifts one of his brows, a smirk apparent on his face. Mccree dramatically slides even further down the wall. - How unfortunate.  
With that, he goes back to tending to the arrows.  
Jesse takes off his hat, holds it up against his chest.  
\- Before i die, darlin', - he sniffs, wiping away invisible tears with his free hand - i want to say i've always lo--  
He stops, slides fully to the floor in an exaggerated fashion, then coughs a few times for good measure.  
Hanzo seems unfazed,if not for a slight smile on his face.  
Mccree puts his hat back on as well as he can, lying on the floor. It covers his vision almost completely.  
\- You are cruel and cold, Hanzo.  
\- Guess you wouldn't want me to keep you company, then.  
Hanzo's tone is amused, and when the cowboy peeks at him from under the hat, he notes that the arrows have been completely put aside.  
\- Oh, but you see, partner, - he hears the old floorboards creak as hanzo gets up - it is too late. Ya let me die.  
\- Freezing to death, too. I've heard thats unpleasant - Hanzo laughs, crouching near Mccree, - surely you wouldn't doom me to the same fate?  
Jesse peeks at him from under the hat again. He narrows his eyes, pretends to be mad, but gives in pretty quickly after seeing his lover smile.  
\- Lucky for ya, - the cowboy sits up, taking off his serape and motioning for the other to get closer - i have a heart a' gold.  
The archer doesnt waste any time, scooting closer and letting Mccree drape the cloth over his shoulders.  
\- Gullible, - Hanzo says, planting a kiss on the other man's cheek.  
\- Ya know me, darlin', never could resist a plea for help.  
\- You're not helping me, - the archer puts his legs over Mccrees left one - I'm using you. It's a big difference.  
\- Awww, sweetie. Ya always know how ta make me feel loved.  
Hanzo snorts and leans in closer.  
It's way warmer now, the sound of the rain and the presence of another are soothing, and so it doesnt take long  
for the tiredness to take over. 

\---------------------

 

When Mccree wakes up, the first thing he feels is that his left leg hurts where Hanzo's prosthetics dig into it.  
The second thing he feels is the softness of Hanzo's hair beneath his cheek. He nuzzles into it.  
Not wanthing to ruin the moment, Mccree tries to move his leg in hopes that it'll stop hurting. The attempt proves to be futile as the metal jabs into his flesh under an even more painful angle. He holds back a groan, moves again. The pain returns to the original intensity, and he is out of room for moving.  
Jesse sighs and looks down. Hanzo is sleeping peacefully, unaware of the pain his legs are causing, and Mccree just doesnt have the heart to wake him up.  
He'll be limping the rest of the day, sure, but he could deal.

Now if only he could get a smoke.


End file.
